Last Camper
Last Camper is the first song sung in Total Drama Comeback and is sung by Ezekiel during Returning Talents - Part 2 as his performance for the talent show. The song is a parody of "Rockstar" by Nickelback. Lyrics Ezekiel: I'm getting off this ferry to this ugly island. With the promise that I could win a hundred grand. To be shackled up with '' ''twenty-two other teens. (Why'd I sign up for this?) The food here could kill with so much as a whiff. And the first challenge is to leap off a cliff. I swore, I could see the teeth on those sharks gleam. (Almost became dinner there.) I'm shoving a crate across a mile-long beach So to Chris Maclean, I gotta beseech We don't really wanna die So don't serve us dinner, please. (I'm sure mine just moved.) So it's Screaming Gophers verses Killer Bass Both praying this day won't be our last. The Boat of Losers is the last place you wanna be. (And you can't come back, ever.) I won't be the one walking the Dock of Shame Rather go down with glory with a burst of flame CHORUS 'Cause we all just wanna be the last camper Might be bossed around by queen bee Heather The girl called Courtney was a C.I.T. And the R.C.M.P. is after crazy Izzy And we'll party on with our man Geoff Try to comfort Sadie when Katie left. And Trent's giving Gwen that longful stare Lindsay desperately tries to make up her hair. Hey eh, I'll be the last camper Hey eh, I'll be the last camper So I confess my feelings to the Confessional Can hoping that marshmallow is thrown into my hand. I did my best and I hope my team realizes that (Cuz I can't come back, ever.) Try to cook a meal during a food fight Try to stay up late for four straight nights Explosions and bears and I still can keep on my hat. (Never leave home without it.) I won't be the one walking the Dock of Shame Winning's the one and only reason that I came. CHORUS 'Cause we all just wanna be the last camper. I won't let a body-cast be a damper. 'Nother sick challenge, 'nother marshmallow Unless Owen ate 'em all, which feels hollow. And we'll go surfing with Bridgette I tried to swim until the leeches bit Justin takes off his shirt and I can't help but stare. Who'll throw up first during the Triple Dog Dare? And while Chef howls away at the moon The final marshmallow will be received soon. Noah rolls his eyes while he reads his book. Duncan scares his team silly with a hook. Hey eh, I'll be the last camper The number of campers is dropping like a stone Won't be long until I will be all alone. I'll miss my friends who did their very best. But in the end, I'll be the only one left. CHORUS We all wanna be the last camper. Got a cliff or a pit, I'll be the first jumper You haven't seen tough 'till you seen Eva. Before he left, Harold kissed Leshawna! Did you know a serial killer's loose? DJ's freaking out though it's all a ruse. The dodge ball players are mashed against the wall. With Tyler's whirlwind and Cody's static ball. You see, Beth brought about a curse of doom And Ezekiel learned not to speak too soon. Actions and words can bring your demise. It'll provoke a lot of angry e-mail replies. Hey eh, I'll be the last camper Hey eh, I'll be the last camper! Trivia *This song was based on a video on Youtube titled Total Drama Island Rockstar.﻿ Category:Songs